Aoi Tenshi
by MoonbeamDancer
Summary: The sort of sequel to Oni Aman. Been meaning to put this up here for a bit. Kurt and Rei are married, and have children, Kyle and Makoto Wagner.


Aoi Tenshi  
By MoonbeamDancer  
  
Author's Note's- This story is mine. Rei, Shadow, and Silhouette belong to me. (I heard that Marvel used to   
have a character by the name, but this one is all mine.) The name Makoto is from Sailor Moon (Sailor   
Jupiter's Japanese name.) The quote Rei uses is from an old episode of The Twilight Zone. Send comments   
to Jellicle_Vamp@hotmail.com  
  
Aoi Tenshi: Blue Angel  
Kami-sama: God  
Gomen ne: I'm sorry  
  
"Kurt, I swear to Kami-sama, if you ever, ever, ever come near me again, I'll rip out your lungs   
and serve them to you on a silver platter!!!" Rei screamed as she gripped Kurt's hand. From her elbows to   
her fingernails she was catoid, and Kurt was wondering if his hand had gone numb, or if she was going to   
shatter every bone in it.  
Rei gave something that was a cross between a scream and a roar, as she pushed for the last time and   
collapsed back onto the bed, breathing hard.  
Kurt gently retracted his hand; flexing his fingers and hearing the bones pop slightly. Still attached, nothing   
broken.  
"Gomen ne. I didn't mean it." Rei whispered, as he brushed back her hair from her forehead.  
"That's ok liebling. I understand." Kurt replied. He turned to Hank and Jean. "Are they alright? Are they   
okay?" he asked.  
Jean handed him a small, black, fuzzy bundle. "Your son is just fine, let me finish cleaning your daughter."   
Jean finished cleaning her and handed her to Rei.  
Kurt gave Rei the boy so she could feed him also.  
Rei laughed softly when she saw the twins together. "'Number twelve looks just like you.'" she quoted.  
Kurt smiled, love swelling in his heart so much he thought it would explode.   
They had thought and talked about names forever before coming to two that they liked; Kyle for   
the boy, and Makoto for the girl. Kyle looked more like his father, his eyes the same golden color and his   
hair a curly coal black, except his fur was black with indigo highlights. Makoto had indigo fur, jet-black   
hair and blue slitted eyes.  
"Look at them Kurt. They're so beautiful." Rei said in awe.  
"And if they are anything like us, the world will surely go to hell in a hand basket."  
Rei snorted. "Kurt!"  
"What? What'd I say?" Kurt joked. He gently ran a finger down their cheeks, liking the feel of the soft fur.  
"They're just as beautiful as you Rei." he whispered, as the twins sleepily snuggled against her.  
Rei smiled, the tears shining in her eyes. "And they'll be just as strong as you."  
  
~10 Years Later.~  
  
"Mako-chan! Kyle-chan! Get back here!" Rei yelled.  
Kyle and Makoto took off into the woods and disappeared.   
Kurt and Rei walked into the woods.  
"Makoto! Kyle!" Kurt yelled. "Can you smell them?" he asked Rei.  
Rei had shifted to her cat/human form and was climbing a tree to get a better look. They heard their   
children laugh and set off after them.  
"Hey Mako! Check this out." Kyle climbed up into the tress and started to perform actrobatic feats   
on the highest limb.   
Makoto clapped and then yelled up to him "You better get down! Dad told you not to do that unless he was   
there."  
"I'm not gonna fall!" Kyle shouted down to her, while jumping from his handstand to curl his tail around   
the branch and missed.  
Rei and Kurt got there to see Kyle fall. Without realizing it, Makoto melted into the shadows and   
'ported up to Kyle.  
"Gotcha." she said, grabbing onto him. They looked down. "Uh oh." they both said as they started to fall.  
"Kurt!" Rei shouted.  
"I'm on it!" Kurt replied, teleporting up to them, grabbing them and 'porting down.  
"Kami-sama! Are you two alright?" Rei asked, checking them both over. Kyle and Makoto were a little   
pale, but they were fine.  
"Kyle, what the devil were you doing up there?" Kurt asked.  
"Kyle was practicing his actrobatics and I told him not to, but he wouldn't listen." Makoto snitched.  
"You weren't supposed to tell!" Kyle yelled.   
Makoto stuck out her tongue.  
"Well, you're both ok and that's what matters."  
They started to walk back to the mansion.  
"But what happened? One second I was on the ground then I'm grabbing Kyle. What was that?" Makoto   
asked.  
"Your powers have shown up." Kurt said, looking at his daughter. "You might have more then one."  
Makoto nodded.  
"What about me? When will mine show up?" Kyle asked.  
"When they're ready. And you won't be thrown out because of them." Rei replied as her eyes misted over.   
Kyle and Makoto looked at her curiously. Rei swallowed.  
"When my powers appeared, I killed my sister by mistake and my father threw me out when he found out   
what I was."  
Their eyes widened. Kurt squeezed Rei's hand.  
"Come on. Let's go back."  
The four walked to the mansion and a few weeks later, all of Makoto's and Kyle's powers had   
shown up. Kurt smiled and stifled a laugh as he remembered how his son's powers had shown up. Kyle had   
gotten a small cold and twice when he sneezed he had teleported.  
The first time it had happened, Rei had been feeding him chicken soup. He paused in eating to   
sneeze and when he did, he disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
Rei dropped the spoon and waved away the smoke.  
"Kyle?"  
No answer.  
Opening her eyes, Rei saw that he was gone. She went into the hall and started looking.  
"Kyle?" she called.  
"Something wrong liebling?"  
Rei smiled at the pet name. "I can't find Kyle. I was feeding him and he said he needed to sneeze, when he   
did, he teleported."  
Kurt laughed. "I'll help you find him."  
The two were looking and calling for Kyle, when he walked out of the library.  
"Hi." he coughed.  
"Kyle! There you are." Kurt said. He brushed his son's hair out of his eyes.  
"Poor baby. Come on. We should get you back to bed."  
He picked Kyle up in his arms, and Kyle yawned and wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, his legs and   
tail around his waist and snuggled sleepily against him.  
"Poor sick baby." Kurt whispered, kissing the top of Kyle's head.  
"Ah, there he is." Rei called.  
"Shh." Kurt said. "He's almost asleep." he whispered.  
Rei nodded and gently rubbed Kyle's ear as he fell asleep.  
"I'll put him to bed." Kurt said and took Kyle back upstairs.  
Kyle's other powers were that he could turn his nails into claws like Rei's. They had found this out   
when he had had a nightmare and slashed his pillow to shreds. He could also blend into shadows.  
Makoto's other power was the ability to fade in and out of shadows. The both shared the power to   
stick to walls and the ceiling and they both had the acrobatic ability. Their shadow powers had earned Kyle   
the code name of Silhouette and Makoto the name of Shadow.  
"Makoto, Kyle, could you come in here please?" asked Charles.   
The two entered Charles's office.  
"Sit down please."  
"What is it you wanted sir?" Makoto asked, as they sat down.  
"I've been watching your progress lately with your powers. I've also talked to your parents and to the   
others, and decided to add you to the junior team."  
"Uh… Are you serious?" Kyle asked.  
Charles nodded.  
"Okay." Makoto said.  
"Yeah." Kyle echoed, both of them in shock.  
"If you don't want to join yet, I'll understand." Charles continued.  
Both of them shook their heads. "No, we want to, we want to."  
"Alright then." He handed them both a box. "Here are your uniforms."  
They said thank you and opened the boxes.  
Mako's uniform was made of black leather and looked like her fathers, but the v was silver. Her   
gloves and boots were made of crinkled silver leather as well, and the edges of them were black.  
Kyle's was made of black leather. The gloves except for the fingers, which were black, were dark   
emerald green. The boots and piping on the uniform were the same shade of green too.  
"Wow. Thanks Professor."  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Charles smiled. "You're welcome. Go and try them on."  
Kyle and Makoto went upstairs and tried them on.  
They came back downstairs. "So how do we look?" Mako asked.  
Rei and Kurt, who had just come into the foyer, looked up.  
"Wow."  
"You look great. How do you like being a part of the junior team?"  
Kyle and Makoto grinned. "We like it"  
Charles wheeled himself out to the foyer. "You both look nice."  
"Thanks." Kyle said.  
"We'll step up your training tomorrow."  
Kyle and Makoto nodded.  
Over the next two years Makoto and Kyle progressed rapidly. Soon, they were ready for their first   
mission.  
"It's really easy." Jubilee said. She was, believe it or not, the leader of the senior team. "You guys are   
young, but you're ready. All it really is; is this: We go in, find the newbie, and tell them about the school.   
We try to get them to come here. You know, safe place to live and learn how to use and control their   
powers. Same old, same old. Not to bad, not to dangerous. You'll be on these for a little while and then   
we'll take you on other missions."  
"Are mom and dad coming?" Kyle asked.  
"No. Rei wanted to, but Kurt talked her out of it."  
"Good."  
Jubilee grinned. "Alright you two, suit up. We leave in half an hour."  
Kurt and Rei watched the jet leave.   
"Is it just me or does it feel strange to be left behind? I feel like we should be there." Rei   
said.   
Kurt slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. They'll   
be fine." He replied, setting his chin on her left shoulder.   
"I know." she responded and laughed softly.   
"Hmm? What?" Kurt asked.   
Rei smiled. "Nothing. Just…" she stifled another laugh. "Just remembering when I told   
you I was pregnant."   
Kurt growled and laughed at the same time. "Gott, I remember that. You're never gonna   
let me live that down are you?" Kurt asked, as he inclined his head towards the door that   
led to the mansion's lower levels.   
*He and Logan had just come in and were talking in the main hall, when Rei had come   
back up from the med lab. He and Logan had been talking about, of all things, hockey   
when Rei came up to him and asked to talk alone to him.   
"Okay, just a second libeling."   
"All right, but this is important." Rei said.   
Rei waited for a few minutes and was tired of waiting for Kurt and blurted it out. "Kurt,   
I'm pregnant."   
Kurt stopped in mid sentence and turned to her in mild shock. "Could you repeat that?"   
Rei sighed and wondered when she got such a thickheaded husband. "I'm pregnant." She   
repeated.   
Kurt's eyes widened and he paled slightly. "Nani?" he asked. He had been around Rei   
long enough to pick up some Japanese.   
Rei repeated herself for the third time and wondered if she'd have to say it in another   
language for him to understand.   
Kurt's eyes almost fell out of his head. As it was, he practically fell onto the staircase.   
"Logan, could you give us a few minutes?" Rei asked.   
"Sure. Congratulations."   
"Thanks."   
Logan left and Rei sat down next to Kurt.   
"You okay?" she asked.   
Kurt slowly nodded. "We're gonna have a baby." he whispered.   
"Babies, actually. Both Jean and Hank detected two."   
Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Two? You mean we're gonna have twins?"   
Rei nodded.   
Kurt gently placed his hand on Rei's abdomen.   
Rei laughed softly. "It's too early Kurt. You won't feel anything for a little while."   
"I know. But still, we're gonna have kids."   
"Kinda makes you wonder what the hell happened." Rei replied.   
"Kinda, yeah. Wow." Kurt whispered in awe.   
"Same here. Very big wow." Rei said, cuddling next to Kurt.*   
"I'll never forget the look on your face. You looked like you were ready to faint."   
"Well I'm glad you found it so amusing." Kurt said.   
Rei laughed softly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to, but I did."   
Kurt brushed Rei's knuckles against his lips. "I know. But don't worry, they'll be fine."  
San Diego, California.  
The jet set down in a small field, (Yes, I know there are most likely no fields in   
San Diego, but work with me here.) at night and the team filed out. "Alright, you all   
know the drill." Jubilee said, as she stepped off the plane. "Our mutant is here somewhere   
and is, unfortunately, a runaway."   
The stairs to the jet swung shut and the cloaking device on the jet activated itself.   
The team, which consisted of Jubilee, Kyle, Makoto, Kitty, Bobby, and Johnny, started   
walking towards the city. The mutant they were looking for was a telepath named   
Elizabeth Braddock.  
"So what does she look like again?" Johnny asked, as he and Makoto (wearing an   
hologram) walked downtown looking for Elizabeth.  
Makoto sighed. "Johnny no baka." she thought. "She's somewhere around sixteen,   
seventeen years old, Asian, purple hair and eyes. Don't you pay attention?"  
"I was paying attention." Johnny protested.  
"Yeah, when you weren't checking out Bobby. Man, when are you gonna tell him you   
like him?"  
"You could tell?" Johnny asked  
"Just a bit." Makoto replied, as she saw a bit of purple out of the corner of her eye.   
"That's her."  
Johnny called into Jubilee as they followed. "Hey J-man. We got her Jubes, we're going   
in." he reported into his communicator.  
"Got it Pryro. We'll come join ya."  
The two continued running after Elizabeth and followed her down an alley. 


End file.
